


Child of the Moon

by GrumpierThanYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpierThanYou/pseuds/GrumpierThanYou
Summary: Theo is a defiant omega, he believes he is worth more than his pack tells him. As he becomes mote difficult for his pack to handle he is forceably paired with Lawson, a beta with a cruel streak, and is beaten down to a shadow of his former self. He dreams of escaping this new hellish life, and his Saving Grace will come from an unlikely source
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont expect regular updates, i have severe depression and a lack of free time as well as limited internet access.

Theo winced as Nicolad's jaws snapped shut mere inches from his face, of course he was in trouble again. Just for having the audacity to speak his mind and reject the archaic rules placed upon him for being born an omega.   
"Snap all you want!" Theo spat, "I have good ideas and you just can't stand that you didnt come up with them." He knew it was practically suicide to keep antagonizing his cousin like this, but he was so tired of being forced to comform to the old fashioned beliefs about omegas. He wasnt Osmon after all, he couldn't just lay down and take the abuse.   
"You need to learn you place, omega." Nicolad spat the word omega as if it were a curse, he began to unbuckle his belt. "Turn around." He ordered, doubling the belt and snapping it. Theo swallowed hard, but glared, crossing his arms and refusing to budge.   
"All because I brought up the fact we might need to concede some land to the Midnight Howlers? Really? They outnumber us two to one, we'd never win in a fight!"   
"I said, turn around." Nicolad hissed, forcefully spinning Theo round, they were right outside the meeting hall, in front of the pack, Theo looked over his shoulder, desperately trying to rally support. Those who did look him in the eyes, glared, arms crossed. So, no one was brave enough to state the obvious besides him. And for that he would be whipped. He shook his head, biting his lip as the first lash hit his lower back, the second bit into his backside. Twenty lashes later and his cousin pushed him roughly to the floor, squatting down to whisper harshly in his ear, "You will learn respect. No matter how many times I have to beat you." With that he stood and turned on his heel, joining his father, and his most loyal betas Lawson and Kody. Theo watched as they stalked away, never even offering him a backwards glance. Osmon was the first of the remaining packmates to come forwards, wiping away tears that Theo hadn't realized he was shedding. "You need to act your gender." He spoke gently, as though afraid to startle the younger omega, "One day he wont go so easy on you." Helping Theo stand he lead him to the baths and they were trailed by Graham.   
He allowed the older omegas to undress him and help him slip into the warm bath they had drawn. He hissed as the hot water hit the bruising skin of his buttocks and back, then relaxed. The tubs were huge, large enough for the whole pack to comfortably bathe together which did happen on occassion as a way for them to bond. Today however it was just the three of them. "Why can't you guys ever agree with me?" Theo grumbled soaping up his painful body, "there's power in numbers!"   
"Theo," Osmon began, "Fighting our lit in life will get us nowhere in this pack, there aren't enough of us, its safer to just keep our heads down and behave. Why haven't you learned that by now?"   
"Besides, its not so bad," Graham smiled, "when we're nice they're nice too. And I think I'm finally starting to win Kerry over!"  
"Yeah?" Osmon smiled, excitement in his voice, "its about time you pups get mated off."   
"I'd rather die than mate with any of the betas in this pack." Theo growled, "The other packs in the area appreciate omegas as worthy contributors. They don't treat omegas like second class citizens!"   
The other two omegas rolled their eyes, "Those other packs also have no respect for the ancient laws put in place by the founding packs. Omegas have a specific purpose, we're nurturers, its what the Mother-Wolf created us to be! We were made in her image while the other genders were made in the image of the God-Wolf." Osmon snarled back, looking ready to beat Theo himself. Theo rolled his eyes and continued to bathe, he knew in the Ghostly Nights pack they actually had an omega leader, and she was by all accounts a mighty fine leader. it was things like that which gave Theo hope that one day his pack would finally see his worth as more than a baby factory. More than a punching bag.  
Later that day, the omegas were sprawled out on the animal fur blankets, watching movies. As usual Theo had been outvoted on the genre, instead of a bloody slasher or high fantasy movie, they were watching a soft and gentle Disney flick. Theo didnt hate Disney by any means but they watched them everyday and it got tiring. Thoughts of leaving his pack prickled the back of his mind, he thought of leaving at least twice a day. He just wasn't cut out for this type of life. He was bold, determined and had a sharp tongue. He didn't belong in a pack that still treated omegas like baby making machines.   
"Braid my hair?" Osmon asked sweetly, seating himself in front of Theo, his long blond hair nearly kissed the furs underneath them. Theo blinked in annoyance, snorting, but began to braid the hair offered. His hands worked slowly, clumsy, he'd never been good at this kind of stuff. His omega-daddy had died when he was very young, before he was able to pass down any of his omega wisdom. Instead his beta mother had raised him until her disappearance seven years ago, when he had only been twelve.   
Rebecca had raised him as a beta, not an omega. Ignoring her brother's protest, she insisted that Theo would do great things wheb he grew up and would be more than pump out babies. As the years dragged on Theo was worried that he would never be able to prove himself as more thab a baby factory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of r*pe in this chapter, so you might wanna skip it. Dont know when the next chapter will be out. I dont have a working laptop or wifi at my apartment so i can only write at my grandma's.

“What do you mean you’re giving me to me to Lawson?” Theo snarled, eyes blazing with fury. “I’ll never submit to that fucker!” He stared defiantly into his cousin’s eyes, arms crossed, “You think you can break me? You will never break me!”  
“We’ll see.” Nicolad smirked, grabbing Theo’s arm and jerking him along. Theo tried to pull away only to be smacked upside the head. “You will learn to behave.”   
“I am not a plaything for you… pathetically insecure alphas to get off on. I am my own person, and I will never let anyone break my spirits.” By this time, they had come to Lawson’s chambers. Theo could smell the cloying scent of the alpha, too sweet, like rotting flesh. He gagged, and tried to thrash away from Nicolad, but he was held tightly as the alpha knocked on Lawson’s door.   
“Come in.” Came Lawson’s too silky voice, that voice that always held the promise of violence. A shiver snaked up Theo’s spine. Nicolad opened the door and shoved Theo in, “Have fun, omega cunt.”  
And then Theo was standing before a naked Lawson, sprawled on the satin sheets of a bed. He turned and tried to open the door, only to be stopped by a surprisingly fast Lawson who slammed him against the door and smirked into the side of his neck. “We’re gonna have lots of fun puppy. My wolf has been dying to taste your sweet ass for years. Since you we were kids.”  
“Don’t touch me!” Theo snarled, throwing his elbow into Lawson’s stomach, “Fucking alpha prick.”  
“Oh you’ll be feeling an alpha prick soon enough.” Lawson grunted, twisting Theo around to nip at his lips. Theo snarled and bit Lawson violently, pushing him away and trying for the door again.   
“Feisty!” Lawson leered, grabbing Theo by the neck, and shoving him towards the bed, “I like that. Gonna be fun to break you.”  
“You will never break me!” Theo spat in Lawson face, feeling satisfied watching his saliva drip down the alpha’s cheek. Lawson smiled, and hauled back, punching Theo in the face. He listened to the sound of his nose break with satisfaction.  
“You will break. You will.” Lawson laid Theo on the bed, gingerly, gently, almost lovingly, “I promised your cousin I’d turn you into the perfect omega. And so, I will.”  
Theo was holding his nose, eyes wide with shock and insolence. Blood soaked his hands as he stared at his new violent alpha.   
“Now, time to get to business.” Lawson’s hands were on his pants, pulling them down. Theo was too numb to resist. Once he was naked, Lawson pried open his legs, palming his small omega cock. Theo made a small noise of discomfort and was rewarded with a slap across the face.   
“Shhh, hush baby.” He spoke tenderly, stroking Theo’s face where he had slapped him. “Let me make you feel good sweetheart.” He stroked   
Theo’s mind was reeling, terrified and confused and boiling with rage all at once. “Don’t touch me!” He whimpered, trying to shove the alpha away, “Get off!”  
Lawson’s serene face distorted into a mask of rage and he wrapped his hands around Theo’s throat, “You numb piece of cunt. You can’t let me be nice to you, can you? I wanted to make you feel good. But I guess you like it rough you stupid bitch.” He slammed Theo on the bed again and again, still strangling the omega, “I’m gonna break you until there’s nothing left you dumb fuck.”   
Theo struggled against him, trying to pull Lawson’s hands from his throat. His vision was going blurry as he fought to breathe, he tried to scream. How could this really be happening to him? Was he about to die? In this alpha’s bedroom, is this how he would die? That was his final thought before everything went dark.  
When he awoke, Lawson was on top of him, inside him. It hurt, he could feel something wet leaking from him and he suspected it was blood. Lawson smiled down sweetly, his cock stabbing into him, “Ah sleeping beauty finally awakes. Just needed to fuck her awake.”   
Theo, weak and disoriented, whimpered, and tried to weakly push Lawson off him. Lawson just chuckled and kissed him roughly. “You’ll learn to love it.” He promised, snapping his hips and filling Theo with his cock. “Tell me you like it.”   
“F-fuck you.”   
A harsh thrust caused Theo to yelp, trying to squirm from under his new alpha. “Tell me you like it!”  
“…N-no.” Theo refused to give him the satisfaction, “I don’t like it, it hurts.” He hiccupped back a sob.   
“This is what you wanted. You could have had it gentle and sweet, but you wanted to fight me.”  
Theo, urged by his omega instincts went limp, desperate for the assault to end. He fought against the urge to bare his throat. He would never give this bastard the pleasure of willingly offering himself up.   
The pain got worse and worse before finally, finally he felt the hot spurt of cum inside him. And then it was over, he immediately curled himself into a ball, ignoring the painful protest of his body. Lawson laid next to him, sweaty and spent.   
“You got my sheets filthy.” He tutted, “You’ll have to wash them.” He stood up and pulled and Theo with him, who stumbled and fell against his chest. “Take them off and wash them pup. You know where the laundry room is.”   
Theo righted himself and looked at Lawson with wide, frantic eyes, he could barely stand up let alone limp to the laundry room and do the washing.   
“I said now, puppy.” Lawson voice was loud, domineering.   
Theo took off the sheets, legs wobbling and pain throbbing in his ass, he carried them to the laundry room, praying he wouldn’t run into any pack. But of course, he couldn’t be that lucky. Even though it was late in the evening, Graham was walking out of his room, and nearly collided with Theo.  
“Th-Theo? Are you ok?” He asked, eyes going wide as he took in Theo’s naked body, settling on the smears of blood that painted his thighs, then up to his broken and swollen nose. “What happened to you.”  
Theo offered a shaky smile, “Nothing that I can’t handle, believe me. He wont break me.”   
“Just do what he says Theo…. Please I don’t like seeing you hurt like this.” He reached out to pet Theo’s head, “Please, just behave yourself.”   
“Behave myself?” Theo laughed bitterly, “All I want is to be treated like an equal! And instead, I’m beaten and raped…”   
Graham looked down at the floor, looking sheepish. “Here, lemme help you with that.” He took the sheets from Theo, heading to the laundry room. Theo trailed after him, limping.   
Instead of heading back to Lawson’s room, or even his own room Theo collapsed by the washing machine, tears stinging his eyes. He looked up at Graham, “It’s not fair,” He sobbed, “It’s just not fucking fair. We’re people too. We deserve to be treated like people.”   
Graham looked away uncomfortably, “Theo, I know how you feel, but we’re omegas. We’re different from alphas and betas. Its just how it is. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you’ll stop getting hurt.”  
“So, it’s my fault?” A sharp bitter laugh came from somewhere deep inside Theo. “Its my fault I got hurt like this?”  
“I mean, yea, kinda.” Graham shifted uneasily, he rubbed the back of neck, “You put a target on your own back. You can’t blame an alpha for doing what alphas do.” He shrugged helplessly.  
“Get out of here Graham…” Theo whispered.   
“Dude, don’t be like th-“  
“GET OUT!”   
Graham walked out, throwing a last desperate look over his shoulder. Shaking his head and leaving.  
Theo curled in on himself, sobbing hysterically. Everything hurt and his thoughts were muddled and confused, he hated himself for not fighting back more. He should have scratched and bitten and kicked. Instead he had laid there and taken it. He was just as weak as those other omegas he wanted desperately to help. He didn’t fight back. His body and eyelids felt so heavy, everything was too much right now.   
A swift kick to the ribs woke Theo with a start, he cried out in pain and snapped open his eyes. Nicolad stood before him, eyes half lidded in boredom.   
“Yout alpha’s lookin for you. You better get those sheets in the dryer and go to him. Maybe he’ll go easy on you.” Judging by Nicolad’s smirk Lawson would not be going easier on him.   
Lawson found Theo first, “There you are pup. You had me worried. You were gone for hours. I figured you just needed time to process things. But then you didn’t come back at all and I got… angry.” He collected Theo in a tender embrace, whispering in his ear, “You don’t want to keep making me anger Theo. You really don’t. Stop being a dumb cunt.”   
“I’m not a dumb cunt.” Theo hissed back, trying to pull away, to his surprise Lawson let him. The alpha looked him up and down slowly, then pulled back and slapped him hard across the face.  
“You will not speak back to me unless a question is asked.”  
Theo vibrated with rage, “I will do whatever I want! I’m my own person! You don’t own me!”   
“Oh, but I do.” Lawson was chuckling dangerously, “I’ll show you how much I own you.” He was pressing his clothed body against Theo’s. Suddenly Theo was aware of how naked he still was. Nudity was just a part of pack life, and Theo had been so flustered last night he hadn’t even thought to get dressed. He regretted not having even that tiny bit of extra protection as Lawson unbuckled his own pants.   
He tried to get away, but Lawson was quicker, pinned him against the wall, he couldn’t move, couldn’t fight back, no matter how hard he tried. It was both better and worse than last time. Better in the way that it was over quickly. Worse because the brutality was double. Theo’s head was slammed against the wall, repeatedly, he was called filthy horrible names, told he was going to be Lawson’s personal cumdump. And maybe just maybe, Lawson would share him with other packmates, ones that wouldn’t be so gentle. If this was “gentle” Theo never wanted to know what “rough” would feel like.  
When he finished Theo couldn’t stand on his own, his head was bleeding and so was his rear, he slumped into Lawson’s arms. The lanky alpha laughed cruelly and carried him to bed. He laid Theo on the spare sheets and tucked him in gently, lovingly stroking his face and kissing his cheek.  
“Rest now. Tomorrow’s a brand-new day. If you’re a good boy I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Theo didn’t believe him. Alpha’s like Lawson existed to hurt others. But he was much too weak and injured to tell him as much. He didn’t want another beating. He couldn’t believe how easily he was being beaten down, maybe he wasn’t as strong as he always thought he was. He steeled his resolve, he would keep fighting Lawson, wouldn’t let himself be broken down. He would never give this alphas the joy of breaking him. Never.


End file.
